Survey said
by ireview24299519
Summary: Man on family feud learns an important lesson.


" a bird!" i shout at the top of my lungs.

the host looked at me dead in the eyes and i could tell from his face that he was thinking ' your so dumb.'

i look over to my family .. MY LIFE. and they all shook their heads in disapprovement.  
i felt my heart threating to rip out of my chest as my blood turned cold.

" a bird?!" the host said smiling... a very fake smiling.

i pity you jim... really i do...

" ahahahahaha!"

they're laughter rang threw my ears as if mocking me. when did this go so wrong.

" well let's see how many points you got!" the host shouted.

i smile and nodded . why.. why a bird? why not a ladybug?!  
am so dumb. might as well kill myself after this.  
i can't face my family again.. i have proved to them that i am useless..

" a insect that can fly and you said .. haha a bird? let's see how much that got!"

i looked up to the screen and saw that bird got 0 points.. no duh.

" aw.." the host said in a fake pity voice.

a bird...really isn't a insect.

the ride home was hell , i was so disturbed and disgusted with myself that my wife had to drive the RV back to our home.  
she turned to me and i didn't even look her in the eyes.

she placed her hand on my leg and i saw her wedding ring on it. that one ring that bonded us together forever.  
i inhald sharply and threw the hand off my leg.

" oh god just leave me alone!" i yelled at her.

i then buried my head into my hands and cried all the way home. my children in the backseat began to cry.

" daddy crying!" cried my youngest daughter..

she had request that if i won the game i would buy her that pony she had always wanted . and i promised to her that i would get her a pony with the winning money. i promised to her! and yet i broke that promise...  
now she would just have to pay the price of my own mistake and live a life without a pony ..

my wife just turned on the radio and blasted the music in hopes to drown out the whines and cries from our children.

and the rap music did help..

when we got home i did not even bother to eat supper that night. no all i wanted to do was lay in my bed and just cry in totally depression.  
i could hear muffled voices from downstairs that belonged to my family. they all were probably saying

" daddy is a failure!" " but mommy i wanted that!" " since when is a bird a bug!?"

my wife is probably planning on leaving me because of this.. i simply just can't afford her wants and needs.. she told me on the night of june 1998 that she wanted to use our winning money to buy us a big house somewhere in the beaches of cali' and i told her right then and there that i would get her that house , i would buy her a facy car and i would give my children all the things that they wanted..  
and i could not even do that! a father could not make this family happy!

i heard the bedroom door open and my wife walks in. her black hair covering her face and her apron still wrapped around her .

" do you want some supper?" she asked.

" i-i made your favorite.." she smiled weakly.

she made my favorite just because she felt sorry for me.. i didn't want to face her nor any of my family so i just pulled the covers over my head.

she must of took that as a ' no ' and walked out of the room silently.

later that dreadful night the children were put to bed and my wife comes into the room again.  
she smelled of beer and cigarette smoke. then gets undressed and crawls into bed with me.  
she then slides her fingers over my body. the poor fool i know what she was trying to do..  
she was trying to get me in the mood and then make love to me before she leaves tomorrow with the kids and goes off to find another man... a man richer and smarter then me.  
well i well have none of that.

" no. " i told her simply.

" what?" she asked.

" i do not want to make love to you anymore.. " i said in a cold voice.

she glares and turns over in the bed. pretty soon she was out like a light. the moonlight danced upon her naked pale skin i looked upon what was once my life.. i sighed.. as i fell asleep ..  
i had nightmares that night..

the next morning i awoke to a empty bed. the spot were my wife slept was now just tangled covers..  
i heard the sound of a car door slam and a car driving off into the distance. 10 bucks says that was my wife and children ..

and i was correct when i found the house once full of life now empty.

who knew such a fun game could turn out so bad..

but hey that's the game of life.


End file.
